


Break Time

by Ness12



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 19:43:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10906182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ness12/pseuds/Ness12
Summary: This is what happens when two lover's have a break.





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is a bit short but sadly I don't have time that's why that i took to long to post another fanfic. So if someone was waiting for another work of mine... Sorry.

It was a normal day in California, where two lovers just finished recording a video.   
"There we finally finished another short" said Anthony while he adjust his hair, and Ian uploading the video   
"Well since we finished with this video how about we take a break?" Asked Ian.   
"That sounds great."   
 Anthony got up and went to the kitchen to grab some food. Ian decided to do something else. While his boyfriend went to the other room he decided to go to his bedroom. He started to take of his clothes until he was completely naked. And after he lied in bed.   
"Anthony can you come here?" Anthony a bit curious went to the bedroom, and when he opened the door he was surprise to find his boyfriend in the bed naked and with a visible hard on.   
"Wow so what is the special occasion?" Asked Anthony while he rubbed his cock through the pants fabric, showing that he is already half hard and was enjoying the view.   
"I just taught that you would like to want to have some fun, you know?" Said Ian.   
"You're right I would". Anthony started to undress, and when he was fully naked he jumped in bed with Ian. Both men started to kiss each other exploring each other's mouth, and while grinding their cocks. Anthony started to leave a trail of kisses along Ian's body until he reached Ian's dick   
"Suck it!" Ordered Ian. Anthony gladly obeyed and started to suck. The room became drowned in moans. Ian liked the feeling of his lover's tongue on his shaft, and balls. When Anthony came up for air he would kiss Ian and jerked him off so that his lover wouldn't lose any moment of pleasure. Sometimes Ian would push Anthony's head so that he could feel the warmness and slickness a little longer.   
Anthony enjoys when Ian forces him to deepthroath being forced to take it. Ian loves when Anthony starts to gag, hearing his boyfriend gagging on his cock has brought him alout of times over the egde.   
While Anthony was getting some air Ian commanded Anthony to stop so that he can prepare him for the fucking. But before he got the lube from the nightstand, Anthony was already lowering himself.   
"Don´t you wanna prepare babe?" Asked Ian.   
"Nah I know how you like it tight." Slowly Anthony started to impale himself on Ian's giant stick. After the cock was fully in Anthony's ass both men looked at each other and nodded. Ian thrusted a bit and got a moan as a response and he knew that he could start to fuck his lover.   
The room quickly became hot and humide, Ian was moaning Anthony's name, while Anthony was moaning of how much he love being fuck by Ian.   
"Oh Ian.... I fucking love when... When I get to ride your big cock!" Said Anthony while he was boucing up and down on Ian's length.   
"Fuck yeah Anthony... Fucking ride me... Fuck!" Ian cursed left and right. He then notice that his lover cock was in need of some attetion so he started to give Anthony  a handjob. Ian thrusted with force, while Anthony moved in sync. Sometimes they would started to kiss and explore each other's mouths again.   
After some time of bed squeaking, balls smacking into ass, and moans Anthony was starting to get close "Ian... I'm almost..."   
"Me too... Babe...!" After a few more thrustes both of the men came. Ian filled his lover up, while Anthony relesead on his lover's chest. Anthony slumped next to his boyfriend, tired, satisfied, and full of cum.   
"We should take more breaks!" Said Ian while scooping the cum off his chest to taste it.   
"Yeah." Said Anthony while doing the same as Ian. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
